The Real Kama-sutra
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hiroki que algún día estaría en aquella erótica situación, probablemente el le hubiera lanzado lo primero que tuviera en su mano; sin embargo, allí estaba... encima de Isaka, desabrochándole la camisa de forma decidida, mientras que Isaka acercaba más a Hiroki hacia sí. Adv: crack pairing Hiroki x Isaka (no, no es lo que parece.).


**Hola mis bellas! ¡La pionera del hirohiko volvió! pero sin hirohiko... (?)**

 **No sé, simplemente este es un intento de risa combinado con vergüenza ajena y un drabble raro o.o en fin los dejo con el fic.**

 **BTW: para los fines del fic, inventé las características del libro.**

 **Las amo!**

The Real Kamasutra

—¡Quiero concebir gemelos!— fue lo primero que escuchó Hiroki Kamijou al abrir la puerta, provocándole inmediatamente un ceño fruncido y un sonrojo que delató que las palabras de Isaka eran demasiado provocadoras para el castaño.

—¡Eso deberías pedírselo a Asahina, no a mí!— cerró la puerta de un solo golpe frente a la cara de Isaka y chasqueó la lengua totalmente irritado. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá con dificultad pero el timbre comenzó a sonar frenéticamente haciéndole creer que Isaka tal vez tenía algo más qué decir; y, para su desgracia, todo lo que encontró después de haberse levantado del sofá milagrosamente con su estado de preñez de cinco meses fue a Isaka gritándole, de nuevo, una estupidez sinsentido.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta sin siquiera dejarlo terminar, giró sobre sus talones y, nuevamente, el timbre volvió a sonar haciendo a Hiroki fruncir más el ceño, esperó que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que fuera Akihiko del otro lado de la puerta, ya que, si resultaba ser Isaka, juraba que agarraría lo que fuera para tirárselo a su nariz, obviamente ya rota por el portazo que le había dado, dos veces.

—Hiroki…— escuchó su nombre alargado y el aludido rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos levemente posados sobre su enorme vientre mientras se dirigía a la puerta de nuevo, aunque con un pequeño sentimiento amargo de posible arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué?—

—Quiero gemelos—contestó Isaka con una sonrisa genuina mientras se daba él mismo el permiso de pasar a la sala de aquella modesta mansión.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿no se supone que estabas con Akihiko?!— gritó el pelicastaño al ver a quien irrumpía en su casa sentarse cómodamente en el sofá.

—Akihiko alega por todo, así que dejé a Kaoru a cargo—

—¡Jeh!—bufó Hiroki algo sarcástico —si él es así deberías saber que yo soy peor y más ahorita—. Señaló con obviedad su enorme vientre que parecía de nueve meses debido a los gemelos que gestaban en él.

—La enorme diferencia es que cuando tú alegas te ves hermoso, todo lo contrario a él— su sonrisa coqueta se amplió al ver a Hiroki totalmente rojo y enojado al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso había algo más adorable?, Isaka se acomodó en el sofá y dio leves palmadas al asiento de a la par haciendo que Hiroki sin muchas ganas se sentara junto a él, más porque no podía estar tanto tiempo parado que por hacerle caso.

—¿A qué te referías con gemelos?— inquirió Hiroki después de un corto lapso de tiempo, haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera y viera directamente a su enorme estómago que había hecho que Hiroki se mantuviera confinado a esa casa.

—¿Puedo?— no dijo más y no necesitó decirlo pues Hiroki sabía a qué se refería; la mayoría de gente con quien se topaba le pedía lo mismo y después de su primer embarazo, aquello ya no era sorpresa. Un leve asentimiento con su cabeza e Isaka acercó tanto su rostro como sus manos a la enorme barriga mientras deslizaba las mismas para buscar a los gemelos. Después de un rato logró dar con un golpecito que le hizo sonreír de inmediato… —esto quiero—

—¿Eh?—

—Asahina y yo estamos intentando tener hijos, y quiero que sean gemelos…—Concluyó Isaka y Hiroki no pudo evitar disimular una leve sonrisa; sin embargo aquella oración lo confundió, si él tenía gemelos en su vientre e Isaka quería un par de bebés, entonces a lo que Isaka había venido era a…

—¿Cómo le hiciste para concebir gemelos?—

—¿¡Ehhhh!?— La cara de asombro del moreno hizo sonreír al dueño de Marukawa Shoten.

—¡Vamos Hiroki! Incluso varias madres del colegio de Koushuu te tienen envidia—

—¡¿Co-cómo supiste?!— Hiroki hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto en sus labios ya que a pesar de que su primer hijo Koushuu de tres años se llevaba bien con los demás niños, era cierto que Hiroki no era del agrado de varias madres del jardín infantil y menos cuando se enteraron que tendría gemelos, ya que tener esa clase de embarazos era rara en Japón; por lo que Hiroki podía añadir a su lista de disgustos que le causaba a la gente, no solo ser el cuarto hombre japonés en quedar preñado sino el primero en concebir gemelos.

—Akihiko me dijo—comentó Isaka despreocupadamente haciendo que Hiroki le volviera a poner atención. —¡Bien! ¿y qué hiciste?—

—¡Nada!…— Hiroki empezó a ruborizarse mientras intentaba darle una explicación lógica a su embarazo y alejaba a Isaka de él.

—¡¿Cómo que nada!? Obviamente los dos hicieron algo—Isaka le guiñó el ojo y Hiroki se igualó a un semáforo mientras agarraba un almohadón del sofá y se lo tiraba a la cara.

—¡Pervertido!—

—¿Qué pose hicieron, eh?.. ¿o tomaste algo?—

—¡No he tomado nada, idiota!— Hiroki comenzó a maldecir el momento en que Isaka había entrado a su casa y más cuando sin su permiso se había levantado del sofá y se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación principal a paso tan rápido que Hiroki a penas y podía seguir mientras sostenía su vientre.

—¡Ajá! Entonces tuvo que haber sido una posición…. A puesto que has de tener dos o tres videos porno por aquí escondidos— dijo aquello último encerrándose en la habitación que Hiroki compartía con el peligris, haciendo que el castaño hirviera entre enojo y vergüenza, puesto que si Isaka se ponía a buscar cuidadosamente seguro encontraría la cámara de video y un par de cosas más que definitivamente nadie más que el par de esposos debía ver.

Hiroki apuró el paso sosteniendo levemente su vientre y deseando que fueran las doce de la tarde para ir a recoger a Koushuu y de paso sacar al entrometido empresario de su hogar; apenas logró llegar a la puerta la abrió de un solo golpe y suspiró al ver que Isaka estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—Bien, ¡fuera de mi cuarto!—

—No seas engreído Hiroooo-chan— volvió a alargar su nombre y Hiroki juraba que no eran las hormonas del embarazo las que querían matar a Isaka sino era él en todo su raciocinio.

Por su parte Isaka le hizo caso omiso mientras volvía a buscar entre los estantes de los libros. Hiroki caminó hacia su cama y se sentó mientras veía a Isaka revolotear en su cuarto, convencido de que jamás encontraría lo que buscaba.

Poco tardó Isaka en darse cuenta que Hiroki disfrutaba la escena de verlo buscar sin éxito alguno.

—¿Me vas a decir donde está todo el porno que usan?—

—Hm, no te mentiré diciendo que no usamos, pero ni creas que te voy a decir dónde está, idiota— resopló orgullosamente Hiroki con una expresión tan sincera que Isaka no pudo evitar tener un flashback de cuando estaban en la universidad y Hiroki se jactaba a veces de sus notas sobresalientes.

—Mmmm entonces, mientras busco, empezaré a adivinar…— Hiroki hizo una leve expresión de duda mientras sobaba de apoco su vientre allí donde los gemelos lo pateaban de vez en vez. —sabes, dicen que si retrasas el orgasmo, acumulas suficiente semen y con ello se quintuplican los espermatozoides que de seguro…— Isaka no pudo hablar más ya que la mano de Hiroki le cubría la boca totalmente con una mano y con la otra el moreno le golpeaba la cabeza.

—¡Baka!—gritó el moreno y como respuesta Isaka lamió la mano de Hiroki haciendo que éste por asco lo soltara, —¡deja de decir estupideces!— gritó el moreno avergonzado mientras miraba su mano ensalivada y hacía una clara mueca de desagrado buscando inmediatamente el baño para limpiar aquella desagradable sensación.

—¿Entonces? ¡ya sé! Seguro es porque lo vienen haciendo todos los días, ¿y cómo le hacen para que Koushuu no los oiga? ¿O será que no lo hacen en casa y lo hacen fuera?, o quizá es lo que dicen mientras lo hacen... — Isaka comenzaba a disfrutar de la cara roja de Hiroki y mientras más hablaba, el aludido comenzaba a sonrojarse hasta el punto de cubrir su oídos para no escucharlo cuestión que hizo reír a Isaka y elevar la voz aún más.

—¡Basta!,— gritó Hiroki y cuando Isaka lo volteó a ver, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del contrario y esas finas cejas levemente arqueadas en señal de molestia pero que pronto desaparecieron al ver la cara de Isaka.

—¿Isaka?—

—Los gemelos— susurró e inmediatamente Hiroki bajó su vista a su vientre viendo que de la enorme barriga redonda que tenía sobresalían unos pequeños movimientos, que podían verse tan claros por lo estirada que se encontraba su piel y la camisa tan delgada que traía puesta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al contemplar aquellos movimientos que sobresalían, y que en un par de segundos habían sido totalmente opacados por Isaka quien sin habérselo pensado había ido a hincarse para abrazar aquel vientre enorme que le parecía más que perfecto. Hiroki suspiró, Isaka tenía suerte de ser de los pocos de su confianza para tener ese tipo de atrevimientos que seguro harían enojar a Akihiko. Agarró el rostro de Isaka y levemente lo despegó de su vientre para luego suspirar y comenzar a dirigirse al armario sacando un libro que con algo de duda pensaba en dárselo.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre que pudo haber pasado— mencionó rápidamente mientras se lo llevaba hacia la puerta de salida. Isaka se levantó del suelo donde había estado abrazando a Hiroki y caminó con duda detrás del moreno quien al llegar a la puerta se lo dio y abrió la misma.

—Bien; léelo, practícalo y deja de atormentarme con tus preguntas—mencionó el castaño viendo que Isaka sonreía de oreja a oreja pero que luego cambiaba su expresión por una de duda.

—¡¿Un libro de Kamasutra?! Wow, lo pensé de Akihiko pero de ti…—

—¡Baka!— Hiroki le señaló la puerta pero Isaka comenzó a ojearlo dirigiéndose al sillón para sentarse de nuevo y Hiroki no tuvo más opción que resignarse y cerrar la puerta, sabiendo que su inesperada visita tardaría en largarse de allí.

—¡Cómo carajos….! ¿y esto qué significa?... ¿dónde están los dibujos?...—Isaka miraba el libro cuyos párrafos enormemente largos y sin sentido le daban la impresión de no ser exactamente lo que esperaba; empezando porque el libro parecía más una enciclopedia escrita en inglés y sin un ápice del supuesto erotismo del que tantos hablaban. —¿Este es el famoso libro porno?— concluyó el ojiazul haciendo una mueca de total disgusto ante el enorme libro que traía y haciendo que Hiroki exhalara de resignación por lo que Isaka decía—¿seguro que compraste la edición correcta?— preguntó volviéndolo a ojear mientras Hiroki se sentaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Es la versión en inglés más fiel al original—

—Ajá, y dónde están los dibujos eróticos entonces—

—¡No es un libro porno, idiota!—

—Por cierto, esta es la versión homosexual o qué, te tienes que adaptar…—

—¡Isaka!— Hiroki le arrebató el libro en lo que el editor bufaba.

—Bien, es un libro estúpido, y por lo que vi tiene como mil capítulos de porno indescifrable.

—¡Oye! , ¿siquiera sabes qué es el kamasutra?—Comentó entre enojado y fastidiado el moreno pero apenas vio la sonrisa socarrona de Isaka inmediatamente se retractó de sus palabras.

—No, explícamelo—sonrió el moreno y Hiroki no pudo evitar voltear a otro lado en señal de vergüenza, —sabes, no planeo ir con Asahina y proponerle a hacer algo que no entiendo, y al parecer por el estado del libro podría juzgar que lo han usado mucho…—

—Akihiko lo lee, no yo—se excusó el literato cruzando sus manos y haciendo un puchero de fingido enojo, lo cual aprovechó Isaka para arrebatarle el libro y volverlo a ojear.

—Y él te dice qué hacer entonces…— dijó más para sí Isaka que para Hiroki quien de inmediato lo había volteado a ver. —eso es patético Hiroki— comentó serio esperando la reacción del moreno

—¡Baka! Yo también… yo también…— Hiroki calló por unos instantes e Isaka sonrió por inercia adivinando que había dado justo en el talón de aquiles de Hiroki.

—Sí, definitivamente eres un cobarde, no sabes ni utilizar el libro para hacer sentir bien a Akihiko—

—¡Oye! Ni que tú hubieras provocado a Asahina antes— le contestó Hiroki arrebatándole el libro, —yo recuerdo que había alguna donde yo era el que dirigía— susurró e Isaka sonrió maquiavélicamente logrando lo que se había propuesto, provocar al demonio Kamijou para que le explicara. Sin embargo no pudo evitar reírse al notar la cara de confusión de Hiroki al leer el libro, intentando en vano encontrar lo que buscaba—Pff… maldito libro…—

— Hiroki… si tú y yo hubiéramos tomado la iniciativa antes, no hubiéramos esperado tanto tiempo por nuestras respectivas parejas…— Hiroki inmediatamente despegó la vista de su libro para ver a Isaka quien había recostado su cabeza en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.

—Tal vez, Takahiro y tu padre fueron la razón que no dijéramos nada…— habló suavemente Hiroki mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa de centro de la sala y recordaba que era Akihiko quien siempre insistía en usarlo, mientras Hiroki aceptaba con un halo de vergüenza instalado en él.

—Tsk, qué excusa tan patética; y ahora que los tenemos y sabemos que nos aman, seguimos sin el coraje de hacer nada; sí… patético—

—¡¿Eh!?,!oye! —

—¿Qué? tenías razón, jamás he provocado a Asahina y puedo decir con certeza que tú tampoco al conejo—

—Bien, cállate y dame ese libro… tiene que haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer— Isaka abrió los ojos de pronto viendo a Hiroki volviendo a agarrar el libro y empezar a ojearlo con mirada determinada.

—De preferencia algo que me pueda dar gemelos— comentó sonriente mientras Hiroki asentía con la cabeza totalmente concentrado e Isaka reía por lo bajo pegándose al moreno para ojear el libro junto a él.

Después de más de quince minutos Hiroki estaba hasta el hartazgo del libro, treinta y seis capítulos y sesenta y cuatro posiciones que ocupaban casi diez páginas de descripción cada una ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba leyendo.

—¡Esto es inútil!—gritó el moreno irritado.

—¡Dame esa cosa!, lo abro en cualquier página y eso hacemos!—

—¡Así no es!, ¡igual no se entiende ni un carajo!—gritó el moreno aturdido e Isaka no pudo evitar reírse al ver que Hiroki empezaba en su etapa de ser malhablado.

—¡Ya sé!, ¿y si lo practicamos?— el silencio se instaló de inmediato en aquella sala y Hiroki levemente inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda mientras una expresión de total duda se instalaba en su rostro.

—¿Ah?—

—Si hacemos lo que describe seguro se entiende—

—¡Ni creas que voy a tener sexo contigo idiota!— gritó el moreno e Isaka suspiró.

—No nos quitaremos la ropa solo imitaremos la descripción para tener una idea— Un escalofrío atravesó la espina dorsal del profesor de literatura y por un segundo volteó a ver a Isaka como si este hubiera perdido la razón. —¿lo intentamos?—

—¡Estás loco!— gritó el moreno en cuanto logró reaccionar a la pregunta, —¡además, con los gemelos a penas y puedo moverme, baka!, ¡y Akihiko puede venir en cualquier momento!, ¡además dijiste que el libro es una basura! ¡y los dos somos pasivos! y…—

—No sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que Asahina sea quien tome la iniciativa esta vez, capaz y se va encontrando a alguien que sí se atreva a hacerle esto…— comentó resignado haciendo que Hiroki se callara y viera al editor que volvía a agarrar el libro.

—Isaka…—

—¿Qué tanta certeza tienes de que Akihiko siempre será el que tenga la iniciativa a la hora del sexo— Hiroki calló comenzando a dudar de su esposo recordando pesadamente que más de alguna vez le habló que él quería que Hiroki expresara más sus sentimientos, ¿se refería a aquello? Tragó en seco y esperó no arrepentirse de lo que diría.

—Solo una posición—

—¡Perfecto!, abramos el libro en cualquier página entonces— Hiroki rodó los ojos viendo a Isaka ensimismado en el libro, justo como él lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás; sin embargo después de un par de segundos dejó de leer para voltearlo a ver. —Oye Hiroki… ¿entiendes algo?—

—Emm, ¿qué tal si agarramos un diccionario y lo empezamos a leer desde el principio?—

—¡¿Las más de ochocientas páginas?!—

—No baka, al menos los títulos—

El silencio se instaló en la habitación minutos después mientras los dos morenos con un diccionario inglés-japonés, comenzaban a leer el libro más a profundidad. Media hora después aquel silencio se había vuelto incómodo entre ambos, quienes habían terminado de leer la posición que iban a hacer.

Se percataron de que el libro no solamente era una composición de posiciones sexuales sino que constaba de treinta y seis capítulos con siete temas diferentes, siendo uno de ellos propiamente destinado para el acto sexual el cual describía ocho formas básicas de hacer el amor en ocho posiciones sexuales distintas que hacía un total de 64 posiciones; sumado a varios capítulos relacionados sobre besos, juegos preliminares al sexo, tabúes entre otros.

Tanto Hiroki como Isaka habían decidido leer aquellos capítulos y concluir en practicar primero los juegos previos a aquel acto para concluirlo con una leve simulación del mismo; a petición de Hiroki que tajantemente había prohibido que hicieran algo en la habitación que compartía con Akihiko y porque era la posición más segura para no lastimar a los gemelos; cuestión que Isaka había aceptado completamente y ahora ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, después de leer todo lo que tenían que hacer, pero sin las agallas de hacerlo.

El ambiente se volvió denso en cuanto ambos colocaron conjuntamente el libro y el diccionario sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se acomodaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, sin dirigirse la mirada y sin hablar, esperando al menos que el otro tomara la iniciativa.

Hiroki sobó su vientre suavemente mientras un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas; recordaba perfectamente qué posiciones había hecho con Akihiko, cuáles eran las que lo hacían venirse a él primero y qué puntos tocar para que Akihiko llegara al éxtasis antes que él; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente también que quien tenía todas las ideas, quien lo llevaba a la cama, quien lo empezaba a tocar era Akihiko, jamás fue al revés y si alguna vez lo fue, la pequeña incitación de Hiroki despertaba el instinto salvaje del peligris haciendo que al final él dirigiera todas aquellas muestras de afecto que se tenían; había leído el libro por esa razón precisamente y aunque sabía bien que ahorita tenía la oportunidad perfecta para practicar, la piel de gallina y el rubor en sus mejillas le petrificaban el moverse.

—¿Miedo?— habló Isaka sacando a Hiroki de sus pensamientos

—Pff, ni que fuera virgen— respondió con una clara expresión de enojo combinada con su rostro aun rojo de vergüenza.

—Bien entonces, deberíamos empezar— Isaka fingió una sonrisa empezando a dudar de sus palabras. Por un pequeño instante pasó por su mente el pequeñito Hiroki de doce años, y su mente en segundos comenzó a rememorar a Hiroki en varios momentos de su vida. La sonrisa confiada que portaba comenzó a cambiar a una nerviosa, ¿en verdad haría aquello con uno de sus amigos de la infancia?

—¿Isaka?—Hiroki lo vio dudoso en cuanto vio la sonrisa nerviosa del castaño, sin embargo le dio poca importancia al ver que sus orbes azuladas se dirigían a él.

—Empecemos—

—De acuerdo— Hiroki tragó en seco, al sentir que Isaka comenzaba a acercarse a él lentamente. Bajó la mirada viendo hacia la mesa de centro en lo que el castaño tomaba sus manos con cuidado y después de un par de segundos frotaba levemente su pulgar contra el dorso de estas.

Un frío atravesó su espina dorsal y tuvo el impulso de quitar las manos si no fuera porque Isaka las sujetó firmemente. Isaka volvió a hacer ese pequeño movimiento circular sobre las manos de Hiroki y se acercó levemente a su cuello sin siquiera tocarlo, mientras una de sus manos recorría despacio el brazo del moreno con la yema de los dedos y con mucho cuidado colocaba el cabello castaño atrás de su oreja para soplar levemente el cuello de Hiroki, tal como lo leyó en el libro, y luego tocar la nívea piel con sus labios en un beso que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

—¡Detente!— Inmediatamente Hiroki se hizo para atrás totalmente rojo tocándose aquella área sensible que Isaka había besado tan delicadamente.

—¡Hiroki!—

—No puedo— se excusó de inmediato sintiendo la piel sensible aún.

—Bien… esto va a ser inútil— comentó suspirando Isaka y desviando la mirada igualmente ruborizado.

—¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!—

—¡Tu me diste el libro!—

—Bien, entonces dámelo—

—¡No, hasta que tenga gemelos!—

—¡Ahj!— Hiroki bufó molesto exasperado por la actitud de su molesta visita y porque su corazón aún no dejaba de latir fuertemente queriéndose casi salir de su pecho.

—Me voy— comentó resignado Isaka cruzándose de brazos y levemente molesto —oye.. no quería decírtelo pero, ¿sabías que Takahashi chibi si logró seducir a Akihiko?— El fuerte sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en el silencio de aquella enorme casa mientras Hiroki fruncía su ceño a más no poder y apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no decirle ningún improperio al editor.

—No vuelvas a decir ese apellido en mi casa— rechinó entre dientes el moreno, agarró a Isaka del cuello de su camisa y con todas sus fuerzas lo tiró en el sofá mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Hey!... ¿Hiroki?…—

—¿Es cierto?—

—¿Eh?—

—Lo que me dijiste…— Isaka pareció dudarlo un instante pero se resignó a suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

—Akihiko me lo contó una vez…— El corazón de Hiroki comenzó a dolerle demasiado empezando a sentir los golpes de los latidos de su corazón cada vez más intensos en su pecho, respiró profundo y le tomó un par de segundos voltear a ver el libro que tenía en la mesita de centro y rememorar en instantes que había pasado casi diez años sin atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos a Akihiko y la única vez que lo sedujo fue haciéndose pasar por Takahiro. No, ni por asomo dejaría que el apellido Takahashi volviera a aparecer en sus pensamientos al tener en mente a Akihiko.

Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa a Isaka de una forma tan decidida que el editor solo pudo tartamudear en respuesta al cambio tan drástico en el moreno. No supo cómo pero un enorme suspiró de satisfacción lleno la sala en cuanto Hiroki besó el cuello del moreno terminándole de quitar la camisa para pasar sus manos por cada costado de su pecho.

—Hiroki—susurró

—Cállate, Akihiko— Isaka comprendió al instante que había desatado al demonio Kamijou al mencionar aquel apellido y que lo estaba utilizando para practicar lo visto en aquel libro que había dado comienzo a aquella extraña situación. Hubiese querido quitárselo de encima pero a penas sus manos tocaron aquel abultado abdomen por sobre la tela, instintivamente comenzó a imitar al moreno desabrochando también su camisa para tener más contacto con aquella tez nívea y redonda piel que empezaba a excitarle.

—¿Interrumpimos?—

Ambos morenos se detuvieron al instante para voltear a ver hacia la puerta en donde estaban Akihiko y Asahina de brazos cruzados y un semblante que reflejaba enojo y desconcierto.

—¡Esperen, no es lo que parece!— gritó Hiroki quitándose de encima de Isaka mientras agarraba las orillas de su camisa para cubrir de inmediato su vientre en lo que Isaka intentó no reírse de aquella frase que sonaba tan falsa y tan real a la vez.

—¿Entonces…?— respondió Akihiko viendo de inmediato el libro sobre la mesa.

—Sí, es de Kama Sutra pero hay una buena explicación para eso— se excusó Isaka al ver la mirada fija de Akihiko en aquel libro—

—¿A sí, Ryuuchirou?— Isaka sintió la piel de gallina al escuchar a su esposo llamarlo sin el honorífico "sama" que siempre había usado para con él. Tragó saliva, e intentó que su corazón no se detuviera de un infarto mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—Ehh… ¡esto es un ensayo! de una… nueva… obra, de teatro…que se llama…— Isaka comenzó a tartamudear mientras Hiroki lo miraba con más incredulidad que la de los otros dos oyentes que lo miraban con la misma expresión.

—La verdad…— Akihiko por inercia arremangó su camisa con intención de ir a deformarle la cara a quien había osado tocar a su hombre, importándole poco si en la escena que vio Hiroki parecía ser el que lo había ocasionado.

—Ok ok, ¡cómo su jefe, les ordeno que me crean!— Hiroki palmeó su frente con su mano derecha por la ridiculez que decía Isaka; respiró profundo levantándose del sofá, apretó sus puños y bajó su cabeza intentando que ambos hombres no miraran su rubor por lo que diría.

—Solo practicábamos… para… luego hacerlo con ustedes— Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir y que hizo a Akihiko detenerse de golpear a Isaka y a Asahina entenderle en un instante.

—¿Es cierto Ryuchirro-sama?— Isaka tragó en seco viendo con cara de reproche a Hiroki por decirle la verdad, ya que también él había pasado por muchos años de sufrimiento por no decirle a Kaoru lo que sentía por ser orgulloso y ahora, gracias a Hiroki, Asahina sabía la verdad.

—Si yo aportaba más… tal vez, podíamos concebir…—la corta explicación de Isaka hizo a Asahina enternecer la mirada mientras Usami comenzaba a entender de a poco todo el meollo que se había armado en su casa en las dos horas que estuvo fuera.

—¿Así que practicabas para concebir… con Hiroki?— Akihiko preguntó ya más calmado al ver que la mirada achocolatada de Hiroki veía más a Isaka con odio que con otras intenciones.

—No concebir…— dijeron al unísono los dos morenos haciendo que Isaka y Akihiko se volteasen a ver con cara de duda.

—Entonces…—

—Para… seducir…los— Hiroki tenía el presentimiento que volvía a decir algo que no quería pero en cuento vio la cara de Akihiko y Asahina en total complicidad un escalofrío atravesó su columna justo de la misma forma que sintió cuando Isaka entró a su casa.

—Asahina… ¿sabes con qué nos querían seducir?—Akihiko sonrió maquiavélicamente ante las palabras dichas por Hiroki, dichas con tanta vergüenza pero con un significado tan provocativo que Usami no pasó desapercibido

—Supongo que con ese libro…— Asahina volteó a ver a Isaka quien comenzaba a palidecer al verse descubierto. Sonrió y volteó a ver la mirada cómplice de Akihiko, y, comprendiendo al instante lo que el otro tenía en mente, se atrevió a seguirle la corriente. —¿sabías que el kamasutra contiene una sección de orgías?—

—Ellos ya practicaron… creo que sería justo que nosotros practiquemos también.—

Isaka volteó a ver un segundo a Hiroki quien empezaba a temblar cual gelatina mientras veía a los dos hombres acercarse hacia ellos, lo tomó de la mano y el aludido lo volteó a ver.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad—Hiroki dejó de temblar al escuchar aquel susurro de Isaka y con una pequeña sonrisa entre nerviosa y decidida asintió a aquella invitación indecorosa que Isaka sugirió y que tanto Asahina como Akihiko estarían dispuestos a aceptar.

AxHxKxIxAxHxKxIxAxHxKxIxAxHxKxIxAxHxKxIx

—¡Estoy esperando!—

—¿Esperando que cosa, tío Isaka?— Isaka sonrió por inercia, recordando que aquel día que había concebido, a los esposos Usami se les había olvidado traer a Koushuu del colegio, quien se quedó esperando entre lágrimas más de dos horas en la sala de profesores del jardín infantil y desde entonces cada vez que podía, Isaka era quien, en parte por culpabilidad, se encargaba de recogerlo a la hora en punto y más ahora que Hiroki estaba próximo a dar a luz.

—A mi bebé y a quien será tu futuro esposo o esposa— sonrió mientras el porsche negro del editor se parqueaba metros adelante.

—Esposo, ¿como mami y papi?—

—¡Exacto! Se supone que se lo iba a decir a tus padres primero pero no pude evitar decírtelo a ti—Koushuu amplió la sonrisa e Isaka lo besó en la frente para luego ayudar a bajarlo y dirigirse a la puerta principal de la mansión.

El timbre sonó y Hiroki caminó lo más rápido que pudo para recibir a su pequeño peligris, aprovechando que Akihiko estaba concentrado escribiendo su nuevo libro.

—¡Estoy esperando!— fue lo primero que escuchó Hiroki Kamijou al abrir la puerta, provocándole una gran sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció.

—¡Está esperando a mi futuro esposo!— y Hiroki Kamijou supo, que de alguna u otra forma, aquellas palabras dichas por su pequeño de tres años eran un muy mal presentimiento.

 **Y hasta aquí terminó mi pequeña aportación un tanto rara. Considero que hace ratos me salí del canon pero creo que, las que son mis adoradas lectoras, sabrán que sigo dentro del "canon" de mis fics xD**

 **Dato curioso: en mi fic The Perfect Present, aparece Isanami quien es la hija de Isaka y Asahina y, por supuesto, la novia de Koushuu.**

 **Las amoooo! Sé que tengo fics inconclusos u.u pero la inspiración ataca por otro lado (?)**


End file.
